Luhan Tidak Tahu
by dinodeer
Summary: "Luhan tidak tahu." Sehun selalu menekankan itu. Dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, Sehun berkata dalam hatinya "Luhan tidak tahu kalau aku..." Sehun & Luhan fanfiction. Hunhan for bubble tea shipper. DLDR. RnR Juseyo


Title : Luhan Tidak Tahu

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

• EXO – Sehun

• EXO – Luhan

Support Cast : EXO

Pair(s) : HunHan

Genre : Fluff, Yaoi,

Rated : T

Length : Drabble (maybe)

Words : 1117

Disclaimer : Inspirasi entah darimana, dinodeer lupa. Hanya sebuah fiksi belaka dari dinodeer. Sehun punya Luhan, Luhan punya Sehun, keduanya milik Tuhan. Fic punyanya dinodeer

Don't Like Don't Read. RnR please ^^

**Luhan Tidak Tahu | HunHan**

Luhan tidak tahu.

Ya, itulah yang selalu Sehun tekankan dalam hatinya. Dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, dan wajah datar yang selalu menyembunyikan emosi asli dari seorang Oh Sehun, lagi-lagi dia berucap dalam hatinya kalau Luhan tidak tahu.

Hari ini mereka akan melakukan perfom di program musik di salah satu stasiun tv di Seoul. Mereka berduabelas baru saja keluar dari van beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa fans terlihat sibuk memotret sang idola dan meneriakkan nama mereka sambil mengucapkan pujian-pujian untuk keduabelas pemuda itu.

"Omo! Xiuhan!" pekik seseorang. Tidak terlalu keras, namun dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun memandang dengan tatapan datar setengah tajam saat melihat Luhan yang lagi-lagi merangkulkan tangannya ke leher yang lebih tua darinya, Xiumin. Sehun tahu Luhan memang dekat dengan Xiumin, apalagi dengan mereka yang berada di line yang sama, hal itu jusru membuat perasaan tidak sukanya semakin membuncah di hati Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, apa Luhan tidak tahu kalau ia harus terpaksa menahan rasa cemburunya? Ingin rasanya ia menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mengklaim pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu sebagai miliknya, milik Oh Sehun seorang. Sayangnya itu hanya jika ia bisa.

"Sehun, bisakah kau menghentikan tatapanmu itu?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan disisinya. "Mwo?"

"Walau kau berusaha bersikap biasa saja tapi aku tahu arti tatapan itu Oh Sehun." Terangnya sambil menatap Sehun yang kini hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan, toh kau sendiri tahu kalau Luhan-Hyung itu milikmu kan? Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu," jelasnya lagi.

Sehun kembali menatap dua orang yang masih sibuk rangkul-merangkul itu. "Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidak nyaman Hyung," timpal Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu memberi tepukan pelan di pundak Sehun, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya kau tahu kalau Luhan itu mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil kearah Kai yang tengah menatap mereka dengan jengah.

"Dasar cemburuan." Gumam Sehun sambil memandang Kai kesal. Sehun mungkin tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu juga bisa ditujukan ke dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka memasuki gedung stasiun tv tersebut. Mereka berduabelas terus berjalan sampai menemukan ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan EXO. Beberapa member terlihat bersantai, termasuk Sehun yang langsung duduk di sofa dan sibuk memainkan smartphone nya.

Ia tak menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata menatapnya geli, seolah Sehun adalah sesuatu yang cukup pantas untuk mereka tertawakan. Beberapa bahkan sudah sibuk menutup mulutnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun sepertinya si objek bahan tertawaan itu tak menyadarinya dan terus bergulat dengan smartphone di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari lengannya, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah menjadikan pundak Sehun sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa member yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau dua orang itu membutuhkan sedikit privasi –mengingat acara rangkul Xiumin oleh Luhan dan tatapan datar nan menusuk yang diarahkan Sehun pada mereka berdua sehingga mereka pun dengan sedikit terpasa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Sehun membuat Sehun terdiam mematung.

"A-apa yang Hyung lakukan?" tanya Sehun sedikit tergagap.

"Mencium pipimu."

Sehun mencibir pelan.

"Hyung,"

Luhan menengok sebentar lalu kembali mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Apa?"

Sehun terdengar menarik napas pendek. "Berhentilah dekat-dekat dengan Xiumin-Hyung."

Luhan tersenyum tipis yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Sehun. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka." _Mengingat kau sangat dekat dengan Xiumin-Hyung dan membuat fans mengira kau punya hubungan lebih dengannya, bahkan sampai ada yang memasangkan kalian berdua dengan sebutan Xiuhan. Aku jelas tidak suka. _Batinku.

"Aku kan memang dekat dengan Xiumin, jadi maksudmu kau menyuruhku menjauhi Xiumin begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan, maksudku, berhentilah melakukan skinship dengan Xiumin-Hyung, aku tak suka. Kau harus selalu ada disampingku, melakukan skinship denganku, dan tidak ada _flirting _dengan member lain. Kau itu milikku Hyung." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan terdiam.

"Wae? Hyung, kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketus.

Luhan masih terdiam.

"Jika kau menganggap kalau itu hanyalah hal sepele maka itu bukan hal sepele bagiku." Lanjut Sehun.

Ya, itu bukan hal yang sepele bagi Sehun. Baginya melihat Luhan dekat dengan orang lain itu seperti menarik sedikit demi sedikit pasokan oksigen yang ada di sekitar Sehun yang membuatnya sulit untuk menarik napas. Baginya ketika melihat Luhan melakukan skinship dengan orang lain itu membuat Sehun ingin membutakan matanya sendiri daripada melihat hal itu. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, dan ia yakin Luhan tahu itu. Hanya saja, Luhan tak tahu apa yag dirasakan Sehun saat melihat dirinya dengan santainya melakukan skinship dengan orang lain.

"Hei, apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap mata Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Tentu saja tidak, bukan itu maksudku Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ungkapan cinta Sehun, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan ringan yang didaratkan oleh Sehun di bibir mungil Luhan. Luhan secara refleks memeluk leher Sehun seiring dengan bertambah panasnya pergulatan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar di pinggang ramping Luhan, dan tangan yang satu lagi sudah sibuk menekan tengkuk Luhan.

Tanpa Luhan sadari kemeja yang awalnya terlihat rapi kini sudah setengah berantakan, dengan ujung kemeja yang menjuntai, beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang sudah terbuka dan tangan Sehun yang kini tengah asyik bergerilya di punggung Luhan, mengusapnya lembut. Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Hanya dengan kucupan ringan Sehun tahu Luhan juga mencintainya, dan dengan pelukan lengan Luhan di lehernya, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan juga membutuhkannya. Tak perlu banyak kata yang mesti terucap, Sehun tahu bagi Luhan hanya ada dirinya seorang.

"Se-Sehunn," lirihnya.

Baru saja Sehun hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"EHEM."

Pasangan yang tengah sibuk itu kini menoleh dan menatap Suho yang kini tengah mengusap tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu kalian butuh privasi, tapi kalian juga harus tahu kalau kami tak mungkin berada diluar ruangan lebih lama lagi, tidak ada desahan sekarang oke?" ujar sang leader. Beberapa member pun terlihat mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Sehun, bisakah kau tak cemburu sehari saja?" ungkap Kai.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk melihat kesayangannya direbut orang," tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan berhenti menatapku seolah aku yang merebut kesayanganmu itu." Ujar Xiumin.

"_Get a room please._ Kami memberi kalian waktu privasi untuk bicara, bukan untuk bercumbu." Ujar Kris sambil mulai duduk di sofa setelah melihat keadaan Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat cukup berantakan.

Luhan yang menyadarinya langsung merapikan pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Luhan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun dan kembali menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin. Tapi Sehun tahu kalau Luhan memang akan selalu berada disisinya, dan hal penting yang ia tahu dari Luhan adalah pemuda berkebangsaan China itu mencintainya sebanyak cintanya pada pemuda itu.

Status : End

Halooooo

Sebenernya fanfic sebulan yang lalu, tapi baru berani posting sekarang hehehe. Ceritanya memang agak pasaran, tapi semoga suka~ aku tidak bermaksud memojokkan salah satu couple yang lain, tapi semua orang memiliki hak untuk suka couple siapa dan siapa kan? huhuhu

Terimakasih untuk semua reader "Sehun's Name" yang sudah bersukarela membubuhkan komentar di kotak review~ untuk **lisnana1****, ****AlmiraAzhari****, ****luluna99****, ****20Gag****, ****HyunRa****, ****hunhan98, anaknyaHUNHAN, hunhanshipper, LD, guess who, withselu, **dan** alysasparkyuelfshawol. **Terimakasih banyak ^^

Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^


End file.
